Que sera sera
by Syrene-T
Summary: Fin de la 3ème saison : Chloé ne peut plus nier la vérité. Qu'en sortira-t-il ? (Deckerstar)


**Cette fic était supposée comporter plusieurs chapitre et raconter bien plus que les tous premiers instants qui suivent la découverte de la vérité par Chloé. J'avais même d'ores et déjà prévu qu'il y aurait une suite.**

 **J'ai commencé et bien avancé mon plan. Seulement, je n'arrive pas à le terminer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je bloque. Alors je vais déjà publier ce premier chapitre, qui peut se lire comme un OS.**

 **J'ai plusieurs autres projets en tête, sur ce fandom et sur d'autres, et je vais laisser cette fic en l'état pour le moment. Si l'inspiration revient, ma foi, je continuerai. Mais l'honnêteté m'oblige à dire que je ne suis pas certaine de le faire.**

 **Vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.**

 **0000000000**

\- _Chloé ! N'y va pas sans renfort !_ s'égosilla inutilement Daniel.

\- Lucifer est en danger !

Chloé avait jeté les mots tout en raccrochant et en courant en direction de l'escalier de service qui lui permettrait de descendre de ce toit. Le bruit des coups de feu l'électrisait et la terrifiait tout à la fois. Lucifer était impossible ! Oh, si elle avait la chance de le retrouver vivant, elle allait lui passer un de ces savons ! Quand donc comprendrait-il qu'ils étaient une _équipe_ , nom de Dieu ! Et qu'elle n'acceptait pas d'être ainsi laissé en arrière ou mise à l'écart. Evidemment qu'il avait voulu la protéger, elle avait bien compris, mais merde ! Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la protège, est-ce qu'il allait un jour s'enfoncer ça dans sa tête de pioche ! La jeune femme commença à dévaler les marches, consciente de ce qu'elle se raccrochait délibérément à des choses banales, simples, _normales_... pour reculer le moment où il lui faudrait admettre l'invraisemblable.

Quand c'est la raison qui vous dit que l'inconcevable est la seule possibilité logique, ça fait mal. Chloé essayait d'atténuer le choc en se raccrochant à des détails bien terre à terre mais elle savait déjà que cette fois ce serait peine perdue. Tandis qu'elle dégringolait ce foutu escalier qu'elle jugeait interminable, elle sentait bien malgré elle des tas de choses se mettre en place dans sa tête. Toutes ces choses que depuis deux ans elle avait niées, ces moments où elle s'était forcée à croire qu'elle avait imaginée certains événements, ou qu'elle avait mal vu, ou qu'il y avait une explication rationnelle qui lui échappait pour le moment mais qu'elle trouverait tôt ou tard...

Sauf que là ce n'était plus possible. Lucifer et elle auraient dû être morts. Elle avait croisé assez de criminels dans sa vie pour savoir que Pierce ne plaisantait pas. Qu'il était prêt à faire feu et à les éliminer tous les deux. Aucune chance pour qu'après qu'elle ait perdue connaissance il se soit soudain écrié :

\- Ah ! Ah ! Vous y avez cru, hein ? Je vous ai bien eus. On va boire un verre ?

Non, aucune chance. Il avait dit qu'il voulait tuer Lucifer et elle savait qu'il avait dit vrai. De même qu'il était déterminé à la tuer elle aussi si elle s'interposait. Comme si elle allait laisser quiconque se faire assassiner sous ses yeux ! Comme si elle ne poursuivrait pas le criminel si cela arrivait ! Mais il la prenait pour qui, à la fin ? Dire qu'elle avait cru aimer ce gros con de salopard de... Dire qu'ils avaient... oh non, beurk, comment avait-elle pu se laisser abuser ? Lucifer avait essayé de la mettre en garde, elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Même Dan avait essayé de la prévenir à bien y repenser, et ce n'était pas de la jalousie, ça elle le savait. Dan s'était épris de Charlotte... Charlotte que Marcus avait également assassinée. L'avocate n'avait pas eu sa chance à elle. Sauf bien sûr que Chloé ne pouvait pas mettre sa propre survie sur le compte de la chance. Lucifer et elle avaient échappé à cette bande d'assassins et elle ne savait pas comment.

C'était juste impossible.

Pierce n'était pas de ceux qui laissent échapper les gens susceptibles de le mettre en danger. Sauf si... sauf si réellement...

 _Sauf si Lucifer avait des dons surnaturels, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas un être humain, ce qui voulait dire que..._

Le "si" était de trop, songea Chloé. Elle ne pouvait plus nier plus longtemps. Ne venait-elle pas, à l'instant, d'en avoir une nouvelle preuve ? Car enfin, comment Lucifer avait-il disparu du toit en un clin d'œil, là, deux minutes plus tôt à peine ? Tous deux se trouvaient à l'opposé de l'escalier et elle ne s'était détournée qu'une seconde. Même le plus rapide des êtres humains ne pouvait pas faire ça, franchir vingt ou trente mètres en une seconde. Bien entendu, elle savait ce que son coéquipier répondrait si elle lui demandait comment il les avait tous deux sortis du traquenard :

\- Je suis le diaaaable.

Chloé savait depuis longtemps qu'il le croyait vraiment. Sauf que maintenant, elle était en train de commencer à le croire aussi. Encore une fois, c'était sa raison elle-même qui, inexorable, lui répétait sans fin qu'il n'y avait aucune autre explication. Ou fallait-il dire qu'elle ne pouvait nier plus longtemps ce qu'en réalité elle savait depuis toujours ?

Chloé s'arrêta soudain de courir, horrifiée : les coups de feu qui la guidaient vers son coéquipier venaient de cesser, remplacés par un silence tout simplement terrifiant.

\- Lucifer... murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle reprit sa course, sautant plusieurs marches à la fois au risque de se rompre le cou. Mais quel idiot ! Affronter seul toute cette bande de meurtriers armés jusqu'aux dents ! Sauf que justement, on pouvait reprocher bien des choses à Lucifer mais précisément pas d'être idiot. S'il y était allé, c'était qu'il estimait être à la hauteur de la tâche. Aucun être humain n'aurait eu cette prétention.

Chloé arriva au bas des marches et se mit à courir. Elle se souvenait de l'échantillon de sang qu'elle avait fini par jeter sans le faire analyser. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi. Parce qu'on fond d'elle-même, elle connaissait déjà la vérité. Elle refusait simplement de l'admettre et elle ne voulait surtout pas avoir de preuve. C'était plus facile et plus confortable ainsi. Même si à présent c'était fini et qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment plus fermer les yeux.

Ce fut sans doute pourquoi elle ne fut pas réellement surprise en débouchant enfin sur les lieux du drame.

Des corps jonchaient le sol couvert de verre brisé et de débris divers. Y compris, curieusement, de plumes blanches tachées de sang. La bande de Marcus Pierce était apparemment tombée sur plus fort qu'elle. Où était-il, celui-là, d'ailleurs ? Elle identifia ses chaussures et ses vêtements et constata que lui aussi paraissait avoir eu son compte. Il était allongé sur le sol et Lucifer était agenouillé à ses côtés. Il lui tournait le dos et ne paraissait pas blessé. Même pas blessé ! Chloé éprouva un mélange de soulagement et de résignation : voilà qui mettait le point final à sa petite réflexion. Un homme seul ne pouvait pas sortir non seulement indemne mais encore vainqueur d'un tel affrontement.

\- Lucifer, dit-elle à mi-voix.

Il se redressa lentement et se tourna vers elle. Alors elle vit. Elle vit ce qu'elle avait déjà cru entrevoir un jour, deux ans plus tôt, se refléter sur une surface réfléchissante. Un visage qui... qui n'était pas celui d'un mortel.

\- Tout était vrai...

Les mots avaient peine à franchir sa gorge, pourtant elle n'était pas surprise. En courant jusqu'ici, son esprit avait déjà accepté la réalité. Pourtant il fallait bien le dire, cette vision, ce nouveau visage l'effrayait. Elle avait la sensation que ce n'était plus vraiment le Lucifer qu'elle connaissait qui se trouvait là devant elle.

\- Lieutenant, fit-il.

Chloé recula, main tendue en avant comme pour le repousser. Pendant quelques instants, son cerveau tourna à vide. Un instant plus tôt elle accourait pour venir en aide à Lucifer. Tout à coup elle se demandait si elle ne devrait pas plutôt fuir sans se retourner.

\- Lieutenant, répéta-t-il. N'ayez pas peur.

Il leva légèrement ses mains écartées, dans un geste d'apaisement :

\- Je ne vous ferai jamais de mal.

\- Vous êtes... le Diable... chuchota-t-elle.

Il fit un pas en avant, elle en fit un nouveau en arrière.

\- N'approchez pas !

Lucifer laissa retomber ses mains et s'immobilisa.

\- Lieutenant, si vous avez peur, prenez votre arme. Vous avez le pouvoir de me blesser. Et même de me tuer.

\- Comment serait-ce possible ? bafouilla la jeune femme en regardant à nouveau les décombres et les morts alentours.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Vous m'avez déjà tiré dessus, rappelez-vous. Près de vous, je deviens mortel.

\- Vous mentez ! C'est impossible.

Quelque chose se brouilla, puis Lucifer reprit son visage habituel. Même si Chloé savait à présent que ce n'était qu'un masque (c'est-à-dire que cela lui paraissait logique de le penser), elle en éprouva du soulagement.

\- Lieutenant, je ne mens jamais, dit-il fermement.

Ça c'était vrai, pensa Chloé, encore plus soulagée de pouvoir se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible. D'ailleurs, jamais il n'avait prétendu être autre chose que ce qu'il était. C'était elle qui avait été trop sotte ou trop bornée pour le croire, malgré tous les indices, sinon les preuves qu'elle avait eues.

Elle fit un nouveau pas en arrière. En même temps, sans qu'elle en soit réellement consciente tant elle était bouleversée, cette même raison qui l'avait aveuglée si longtemps cherchait désespérément quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Le Diable... elle se tenait devant le Diable. Mais ne l'avait-elle pas enfin compris et accepté en dégringolant l'escalier du toit, avant même de voir ce visage terrifiant qu'il arborait un instant plus tôt ? Alors pour gagner du temps elle posa la première question qui lui traversa l'esprit :

\- Comment nous avez-vous amenés sur ce toit ?

Question idiote, pensa-t-elle. Elle l'avait déjà vu apparaître mystérieusement à certains endroits alors qu'elle le croyait ailleurs. Satan pouvait se transporter instantanément où il le voulait, au fond c'était assez logique. Oh Seigneur ! Satan ! En personne. En chair et en os.

Lucifer soupira. Au point où en étaient les choses, il pouvait bien lui montrer.

Il y eut un bruit évoquant quelque chose d'immense qui se déplie brusquement, un grand souffle d'air. Chloé poussa un cri, ce fut plus fort qu'elle, et fit un saut en arrière, si brusquement qu'elle trébucha et tomba sur les fesses.

Pourtant elle ne sentit pas le choc. Bouche bée, elle regardait les deux ailes déployées dans le dos de son ami. Dans toute leur miraculeuse splendeur, que ni les ténèbres ni les feux de l'enfer n'avaient jamais pu altérer. Elles semblaient irradier la lumière. Immaculées. Pures comme au premier jour. Nimbées d'une aura divine. Les ailes d'un ange.

Ce fut ce que vit Chloé au premier regard. Et puis elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait vu ces ailes comme elles auraient DUES l'être. La vérité était qu'elles étaient ensanglantées et la jeune femme frissonna. En plusieurs endroits, elles paraissaient abîmées et Chloé, sans savoir pourquoi, eut soudain envie de pleurer. Il lui semblait n'avoir jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et en même temps d'aussi triste.

\- Que s'est-t-il passé ? chuchota-t-elle. Vous saignez !

\- Oui, les balles de révolver ont parfois cet effet, grogna Lucifer.

Le regard de Chloé tomba au même instant sur sa chemise. Elle était percée de multiples trous parfaitement caractéristiques. En revanche, pas une seule goutte de sang n'avait taché le tissu. Que comprendre à cela ? Ou alors, le sang qui maculait ses ailes n'était pas le sien...

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Vos... vos ailes (oh mon Dieu, que c'était étrange de dire ça !) sont pleines de sang mais... pas votre corps ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, soupira Lucifer d'un ton las, sans oser bouger davantage de peur de l'effrayer encore plus, près de vous je suis vulnérable. Pour nous protéger tout à l'heure j'ai déployé mes ailes autour de nous. Sinon nous serions morts tous les deux.

\- Ah ! exhala faiblement Chloé.

Soudain, une pensée encore plus terrifiante traversa l'esprit de la jeune femme : Trixie ! Trixie ou plutôt... Mazikeen. Oh Dieu, depuis des mois elle laissait chaque jour ou presque son enfant entre les mains d'une démone sortie tout droit des enfers ! Alors certes, apprendre la vérité expliquait bien des choses à propos de cette dernière, encore moins adaptée au monde des humains que Lucifer, mais Chloé en eut des sueurs froides. Son premier mouvement fut de partir en courant, à l'instant, pour arracher sa fille aux griffes de cette _créature_. Elle se releva d'un bond, prête à l'élancer vers la sortie.

Lucifer vit son geste et l'interpréta à sa manière.

\- Lieutenant ! plaida-t-il. Ne partez pas, je ne...

\- Trixie ! haleta la jeune femme. Elle est peut-être avec Maze. Je dois...

\- Lieutenant, Trixie est toujours avec Maze, observa calmement Lucifer.

Chloé suspendit son mouvement. Encore une fois, sa raison intervint. Trixie adorait Maze ! Elle était heureuse avec elle et la suivait partout. Même si leurs jeux étaient parfois un peu étranges -ce qui à présent s'expliquait- la fillette n'aurait pas été si épanouie si quoi que ce soit était arrivée.

\- C'est... vraiment un démon, n'est-ce pas ? gémit-elle.

\- J'ai bien peur que oui.

\- Elle est euh... comme vous ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ? Personne n'est comme moi !

\- Je veux dire... elle a aussi un... faux visage ?

Lucifer fit la grimace :

\- Je n'ai pas de faux visage ! ronchonna-t-il, vexé. Ce que vous voyez en ce moment, c'est mon visage d'archange, qui peut passer pour celui d'un être humain. En mieux, évidemment, ajouta-t-il avec un petit haussement d'épaules. L'autre, c'est mon visage des enfers. Celui que je dois à mon cher Père lorsqu'il m'a précipité dans l'abîme.

Lucifer grimaça : il n'aimait pas se souvenir de ça.

\- Mais si vous voulez savoir si Maze a un autre visage en enfer, la réponse est oui.

Chloé sentit que son cerveau allait basculer si elle ne trouvait pas immédiatement quelque chose de tangible, de réel à quoi se raccrocher. Elle s'y efforça sans savoir encore combien il est difficile de se montrer rationnel face au surnaturel. Son premier essai fut consternant :

\- Vous êtes blessé, chevrota-t-elle en montrant les ailes blanches couvertes de sang. Venez, je... je vais vous emmener à l'hôpital.

Avant même d'avoir terminé sa phrase elle avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais quoi ? Elle était encore trop confuse pour le savoir. Ah si, bien sûr : elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie de monter en voiture avec le diable... ce qui était idiot vu qu'elle l'avait déjà fait des centaines de fois... Ce fut l'expression excédée de son coéquipier qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle était encore une fois à côté :

\- Mais bien sûr ! lâcha-t-il. Je vais aller montrer mes ailes à un médecin. A un humain. Quoi de plus naturel ? Je suis sûr qu'il en voit tous les jours !

Il était très difficile de déstabiliser Chloé Decker mais là, elle afficha une moue contrite et sentit ses yeux la piquer :

\- Bien sûr, murmura-t-elle faiblement. Bien sûr, vous avez raison. Mais... mais alors qu'allez-vous faire ? Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça.

Il grogna de douleur et les longues ailes blanches se replièrent puis disparurent comme si elles n'avaient jamais été là.

\- Ça se remettra, marmonna-t-il.

\- Vous... avez mal ? Je veux dire : vous pouvez ressentir la douleur ?

\- Quand je suis blessé, oui. Mais je suis rarement blessé.

Chloé commençait à rependre ses esprits. C'était infiniment plus facile à présent que les ailes d'ange et le visage infernal avaient disparu. Même si elle savait qu'ils existaient. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup aimé voir ça, réalisa-t-elle, et elle préférait ne plus le voir.

\- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez coupé vos ailes ? émit-elle. Je me souviens des cicatrices dans votre dos.

\- C'est une longue histoire, lieutenant.

Chloé se rendit compte qu'il demeurait figé sur place, figé dans une immobilité qui n'avait rien de naturel. Elle comprit qu'il avait peur qu'elle interprète le moindre mouvement comme une menace. Comme elle avait surmonté le premier choc et que les choses pour elle commençaient à se remettre en place, elle nota soudain le regard de son coéquipier : il la regardait avec un mélange de crainte, de résignation, de désespoir. Elle comprit immédiatement : Lucifer attendait et appréhendait sa réaction. Il devait penser qu'il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'elle le rejette complètement à présent qu'elle connaissait sa véritable identité. Normal, en même temps. Qui voudrait fréquenter le diable ?

\- Moi, pensa Chloé.

La réponse était montée du fin fond de son cœur, avant qu'elle puisse réfléchir.

Les derniers éléments se mirent en place d'un seul coup et soudain, tout fut évident. Chloé Decker avait la tête solide et le cœur tendre. Elle détestait voir à Lucifer se regard là et elle savait aussi pourquoi, tout à l'heure, elle s'était délibérément placée devant lui quand Marcus Pierce avait affirmé vouloir le tuer en lui laissant à elle une chance de vivre si elle ne s'en mêlait pas. Chloé avait toujours tendance à vouloir protéger tout le monde, certes. Mais là, ç'avait été différent. Elle avait fait à son équipier un rempart de son propre corps parce que... parce que... Oui mais ! C'était avant qu'elle sache la vérité ! Non, c'était faux : elle avait toujours su la vérité. Elle avait seulement refusé de l'admettre. La jeune femme regarda son vis-à-vis avec un calme dont elle s'étonna elle-même.

\- Pouvez-vous le refaire ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Faire quoi, lieutenant ?

\- J'aimerais revoir votre… visage des enfers.

\- Vous êtes sûre ?

\- Oui.

Il soupira et, une seconde plus tard, elle vit à nouveau cette face écorchée, brûlée, terrifiante. Les yeux rouges comme le f… non : rouges comme l'enfer. Chloé le considéra un long moment sans rien dire.

\- Lieutenant, dit doucement Lucifer, c'est toujours moi, vous savez.

\- Oui, dit-elle lentement. Je sais.

En réalité, Chloé avait cherché en elle la moindre trace de peur. Et plus encore : de répugnance. Quelle soit physique ou morale.

Elle n'en avait trouvé aucune.

\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup votre visage des enfers, avoua-t-elle. Et je crois que je n'aimerai pas vraiment revoir vos ailes non plus. Mais maintenant, je suis sûre d'une chose : vous êtes bien vous.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de très bien vous suivre, répondit-il en reprenant ses traits habituels.

Bon, décida Chloé, soudainement résolue, il s'était dévoilé devant elle. Elle lui devait la pareille. C'était difficile, elle aussi appréhendait ce qui allait en découler, mais il le fallait.

\- Lucifer, commença-t-elle difficilement, j'avais beaucoup de sympathie pour Marcus Pierce...

Elle fut horrifiée de voir le regard noir devant elle chavirer, et la douleur qui s'y reflétait.

\- Lieutenant, dit-il avec peine, je suis désolé de... Il vous aurait tuée sans hésiter, croyez-moi. Par ailleurs, j'avais fait une promesse qui...

Elle balaya l'argument d'une main impatiente :

\- Je sais ! Je ne vous reproche pas de l'avoir tué.

\- C'est vrai ?

La voix de Lucifer était gonflée d'espoir.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Vous étiez en état de légitime défense. D'ailleurs, la première à lui avoir tiré dessus, c'est moi !

L'espoir remplaça la peine mais Chloé s'efforça de ne pas perdre le fil. Elle avait des choses d'une extrême importance à dire et il fallait que ce soit maintenant. Demain, dans une heure, quand l'émotion serait retombée, il serait trop tard. Elle n'oserait plus.

\- Laissez-moi finir ! fit-elle impatiemment. J'aurais dû dire que j'avais beaucoup de sympathie pour lui avant de comprendre qu'il avait tué Charlotte. Et je... Je me suis conditionnée moi-même. Je me suis forcée à voir de l'amour là où il n'y avait qu'une attirance banale et sans doute passagère. Et si je l'ai fait, c'est... c'est... pa-pa... parce que... je ne réalisais pas moi-même que-que-que... que j'espérais... autre chose. Quelque chose qui ne venait pas. Vous vous souvenez de ce soir où je vais ai proposé de rester... chez moi ? Vous m'avez répondu qu'il y avait une fête au Lux et vous avez tourné les talons. J'ai cru... j'ai pensé... Bref, j'ai finis par me convaincre que ce que j'espérais n'arriverait jamais. Et si j'ai finalement repris ma parole et refusé d'épouser Marcus, Lucifer, c'est parce que j'ai enfin compris que je me mentais à moi-même. La vérité c'est-c'est... c'est que j'en aime un autre.

Lucifer se figea.

Chloé se rendait bien compte qu'elle s'emmêlait lamentablement la langue mais elle était allée trop loin pour s'arrêter maintenant. C'était quitte ou double.

\- C'est vous, Lucifer, souffla-t-elle.

Cet aveu la soulagea à un point incroyable. Elle se sentit soudain tellement légère, tellement soulagée...

Elle s'approcha résolument, lui noua ses deux bras autour du cou et acheva :

\- Je m'en fiche que vous soyez le diable. Je vous aime comme vous êtes. Et je me fiche que vous vous pensiez maléfique. Moi je ne vous vois pas comme ça.

\- Lieutenant... murmura-t-il d'une voix horriblement rauque.

\- "Chloé", rectifia-t-elle doucement.

\- Chloé... Vous ne réalisez pas. Vous ne connaissez qu'une face de ma personnalité, vous n'imaginez pas...

\- Taisez-vous. C'est vous qui vous diabolisez. Je sais qui vous êtes, Lucifer. Quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un qui sera toujours là pour moi. Quelqu'un sur qui je peux compter et qui ne cherchera jamais à se servir de moi à des fins personnelles. Quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance. Et plus encore.

Au contraire d'elle, Lucifer avait l'impression d'étouffer et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi captif de lui-même et de sa fatalité. Il lui fallut faire un terrible effort pour parler :

\- Lieutenant, vous ne savez pas tout.

Elle fronça les sourcils et le regarda dans les yeux :

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ?

\- Vos sentiments... ce n'est pas vous... vous ne m'aimez pas librement.

Brusquement refroidie, la jeune femme le lâcha et se recula d'un pas.

\- C'est quoi, ce charabia ? demanda-t-elle presque sèchement.

\- Vous... votre naissance... vous êtes... C'est mon Père qui vous a placée sur mon chemin.

Lucifer avait l'impression d'avoir remplacé quelques damnés de sa connaissance sur des braises ardentes. Quel supplice ! Mais il devait lui dire. Il le fallait.

\- Vos parents, reprit-il avec la sensation d'avoir une boule d'épines au fond de la gorge, n'auraient jamais dû avoir d'enfants. Mon Père a envoyé Aménadiel pour... remédier à cet état de chose. Et vous êtes née. Vous êtes née pour croiser ma route. A travers vous, mon Père voulait me manipuler, vous comprenez ?

Les sourcils froncés, Chloé l'examinait avec une attention soutenue et elle secoua lentement la tête :

\- Vous manipuler pour quoi ? Pour faire quoi ?

Lucifer demeura sans voix durant un instant. La vérité était qu'il n'en était pas sûr.

\- Je pense qu'il savait que nous éprouverions des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, articula-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Contre toute attente, le visage de la jeune femme se détendit :

\- Enfin ! fit-elle.

\- Enfin quoi ? balbutia le diable, éberlué.

\- Enfin vous l'avouez ! Vous éprouvez bien quelque chose pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais... lieutenant...

\- C'est à cause de votre père que vous ne me l'avez jamais dit ?

Il fut incapable de répondre. Et pour couper le sifflet à Lucifer, il en fallait beaucoup !

Déterminée soudain, Chloé se rapprocha de lui :

\- Dites le ! exigea-t-elle.

\- B... bien sûr que... que j'ai des sen... sentiments pour vous, bégaya-t-il, mais...

\- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre.

A nouveau elle l'enlaça, puis colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Une douche chaleur l'envahit, de plus en plus vive. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils se séparèrent et Lucifer murmura :

\- Lieutenant...

\- Chloé !

\- Chloé, vous m'avez dit pour Pierce. Que vous vous étiez rendue compte assez tardivement que...

\- Pourquoi vous me parlez de Pierce ? ronchonna-t-elle en se rapprochant pour un nouveau baiser.

Il la repoussa doucement :

\- Je préférerais que vous soyez sûre, en ce qui me concerne, dit-il très doucement. Une fois déjà... Ce serait trop cruel si vous vous rendiez compte plus tard que finalement...

Chloé resserra son étreinte et sourit :

\- Donc vous m'aimez.

\- Lieutenant... Je veux dire Chloé...

\- Je veux une réponse, fit-elle sur un ton exigeant. Lucifer Morningstar, est-ce que oui ou non vous êtes amoureux de moi ?

Il ne s'était jamais posé la question en ces termes. Depuis quand le diable serait-il capable d'amour ?

Il le dit. Et fut horrifiée par le regard blessé de la jeune femme.

\- Lieutenant, je veux dire Chloé, vous êtes la personne la plus importante du monde pour moi, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Sur terre, au paradis, en enfer... il n'existe personne comme vous, ni personne qui...

A son tour, il s'embrouillait dans ses paroles. Lui qui avait pourtant le verbe facile et la répartie si aisée, il ne parvenait pas à exprimer sa pensée. Chloé dut lire quelque chose dans les prunelles ardentes qui la fixait car elle se détendit et lui lança un coup d'œil narquois. Elle allait ajouter quelque chose pour le taquiner sur son éloquence en fuite quand le son strident d'une sirène de police se fit entendre à l'extérieur.

\- Tiens, fit Lucifer, voilà la cavalerie ! Trop tard, pour changer.

Il était manifestement soulagé de pouvoir changer de sujet et Chloé eut un petit sourire. Pour un type qui ne parlait presque jamais que de lui, le diable était un piètre orateur en matière de sentiments ! Mais il était terriblement excitant de penser qu'ils auraient à présent beaucoup de temps pour remédier à ce problème. Chloé inspira à fond. Elle se sentait vivante, elle se sentait forte et heureuse et elle songeait à l'avenir. Il s'annonçait radieux.


End file.
